Over A Thousand Years
by Cammhuf Cecdanc
Summary: Who are you :: I'm Tidus, don't you remember me :: you're like a fading dream, i can't quite picture anymore :: Yuna don't let go, don't forget me...
1. I Back to Blitz

**Final Fantasy X**

**Red Head Al Bhed**

**Chapter 1-** _Back To Blitz

* * *

_

_**AUTHORS NOTE!

* * *

**_

**Ava:** Yay so this is our first chapter of our first ever combined story!

**Rhiely:** Whoopee. Aren't you excited!

**Ava:** Almost so excited I could pee in my pants!

**Rhiely:** You do that a lot.

**Ava:** well you...you... ahhh. never mind!

**Rhiely:** HAH! I win! AGAIN! Pushover!  
_--pushes Ava over--_

**Ava:** OUCH!  
_--smacks Rhiely in the arm--_  
I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!

**Rhiely:** My arm? Are you stupid or do you just have bad aim?

**Ava:** shhh... you promised you weren't gonna tell anyone that!  
_--cries--_

**Rhiely:** Aww... uh sorry?  
_--pats Ava on the head--_

**Ava:** You're so mean, why are you so mean, you degrade me so!  
_--goes into hysterical fits of sobs--_

**Rhiely:** ... o.O I SORRY!  
_--cries and falls on the floor--_

**Ava:** aww it's ok...  
_--pokes Rhiely--  
_Rhiely are you ok... Rhiley? RHIELY!

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER ONE:** Back To Blitz_**_

* * *

_**

Blinding lights were all he saw. A screaming crowd was all he heard.

Tidus winced, his sensed being overridden with the overpowering scene. He blinked with a sudden realization of where—and when—he was.

_The Blitz stadium,_ he though. But no… he wasn't _in _the stadium, nor in the sphere pool. He was… above it…

The shock coursed through his body instantly. He was suspended in midair, high above the sphere of water.

_Upside-down._

His vision had finally adjusted and he saw it. The Blitzball hung in the air as well, only feet away from him.

His reaction was pure instinct and took only moments in his mind to register. Before he could hesitate, he swung his body around, his foot connecting with the ball. He flipped right side up once again as the descent towards the water began. He watched as the Blitzball traveled like a rocket, entering the water's surface and soaring towards the goal. Tidus entered the water himself just in time to see the opposing goalie scrambling for the ball in a vain attempt to stop it. The loud cheer that erupted from the crowd was muffled by the water encasing him. A few of the Zanarkand Abes teammates rushed around him, slapping him on the back in congratulations.

Tidus simple stayed still, treading the water, stunned. _What in the name of Yevon is going on?_ he thought desperately. He was quickly shaken from his thoughts from a loud buzzer. _End of the half _he told himself, trying to comprehend what was going on. He was wrong, however. The buzzer had signaled the end of the game, which the Abes had won.

The sound of drowned out cheers echoed in his ears. Tidus spun around, watching what was going on. His ecstatic teammates, the roaring crowd, the losing team… it all seemed clear enough.

_Where am I?

* * *

_

**XXX**

* * *

Tidus stumbled out onto the streets of Zanarkand, still dripping wet from the game of Blitz. The fans swarmed around him like insects. Little children jumped up and down, girls swooned, and others simple cheered and waved. Tidus shook his head briskly, trying to clear it, and then broke out into a sprint, pushing—rather violently—through the crowd. The mob parted reluctantly, allowing the star to pass. 

Tidus didn't stop running. The streets around him were nothing but a blur. He didn't see anything. His mind was racing with questions. _How did I get… here? How did I get back?_ It was as if Sin had never come, had never interrupted the game… had never taken Tidus one thousand years into the future. Which meant he had never…

_Yuna…_

The thought struck him so hard he stopped, doubling over and falling to his knees. _None of it ever happened. She never happened._ Tidus covered his face with his hands, which were shaking violently. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! He remembered all of it! He remembered all of them… Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri… even Seymore. It all _happened_, he knew it.

And yet, he was here.

He tried to calm down, settle his mind so he could think. Minutes passed, and yet his mind was still in denial. Tidus's breathe was ragged. He realized that he was sobbing, relentlessly. He couldn't help it, couldn't stop it.

_What happened?_

Images flashed in his head of a scene he thought had happened only minutes ago. The entire group on the deck of the airship… Auron vanishing… the aeons dying… Yuna speaking those three simple words… himself fading…

It was real, wasn't it? Tidus knew it. He had lived it, every instant of it. It couldn't have been a dream; he had not been asleep.

… _a dream._

He remembered the faith telling him. Zanarkand as he knew it was just a dream. But what he was in now, it seemed real enough. But what of Spira? Which was reality? Was _any _of this a reality?

His mind took over his body (as he seemed incapable of thinking for himself at the moment) and Tidus found himself running again. His legs had been put on auto-pilot as they raced on. In the back of his mind, he continued to torture himself on how this was happening. No obvious explanations came through; it couldn't have been a dream, after all, the entire pilgrimage seemed to had taken place in a single moment high above a Blitzball stadium.

_So what is going on?_

He blinked, suddenly finding himself at the doorway to his house. He stopped short, putting his hand out in front of him so he wouldn't collide with the door. He glanced around. His home was were it had always been, nestled in a part of the machina metropolis were the buildings were much more extravagant, including his own.

His hand slid slowly towards the small black pad on the doorway. He touched his fingertips to the activator, and it clicked. The door swung open, revealing Tidus's house. The same house he had left that morning before the game. The same house he never thought he would step foot in again.

And yet, there he was.

Tidus pinched the bridge of his nose as an exhausted laugh—almost one of surrender—escaped through his lips. He remembered when Sin had first taken him to Spira… how the only thing he wanted was to get back home.

Get back here.

Now, he was back. But he wasn't happy, or relieved in the slightest.

He wanted to get back _there._

Back _there, _with Yuna, the girl he'd fallen in love with… Wakka, who filled in as a big brother… Lulu, who filled in as… well, Lulu… Rikku, the ever-smiling Al Bhed who had saved his life… Kimahri, the near-silent Ronso whose insight was overwhelming… and Auron…

_Auron… !_

Tidus's head buzzed as thoughts began to rush into his mind yet again. _If Sin never took me… it never took Auron either. Maybe… maybe he knows! Maybe he remembers! Maybe he can help…_

Tidus whirled around with surprising speed and began sprinting for the third time in the past hour. Auron would know. He had to know. He always knew… right?

* * *

**Ava:** Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT!  
Haha so yes this is the start to what my sister and I think is going to be a very good story! 

**NAJEAF! > REVIEW!**

Red Head Al Bheds


	2. II Pretty Rings and Dying Dreams

**Final Fantasy X**

**Over A Thousand Years**

**Chapter 2- **_Pretty Rings and Dying Dreams_

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**

* * *

**

**Rhiley: **I CAN WRITE WITH MY LEFT HAND!

**Ava:** Suuuure you can --_winks--_ go on believing that... I spelled believing wrong... HOW DO YOU SPELL IT!

**Rhiely: **Eh, don't ask me. Well, here is chappie two! Isn't it intruiging? But of course not... WE aren't in it yet! --_giggles--_

**Ava: **Yea, it ain't great till the two best Al Bheds are in it... HAHAHA --_goes into hysterical fits of laughter--_

**Rhiely: **... What is with you? _--Rolls eyes and turnes around to leave but runs into the wall--_

**Ava: **What's with me! _--gasp_-- Why nothing... I'm perfectly normal! _--smacks head-- _Now if only those voices would et out of my head!

**Rhiely: **... Hey, I got those too! But I can't brag about running into things... today Ava forgot there was a doorknob you have to turn to open the agency door. So she just walked into it... heh.

**Ava: **I FORGOT YOU HAD TO TURN THE DOORKNOB, OK?

* * *

**Chapter 2—Pretty Rings and Dying Dreams**

Yuna lifted the flap of her hut just slightly and peeked out at the small village's center. As always, a large fire burned, illuminating the night. She watched as the silhouettes of the townspeople mingled about, their voices and laughter floating to the tent-like house.

"Is it time yet?" a small voice said behind her. Yuna closed the flap and looked back at her little sister. Madison squirmed excitedly, her deep brunette hair bouncing lightly. Madi, as they called her, was twelve years old. Her facial features resembled Yuna's almost exactly, although both of her eyes were emerald green, and her hair was a few shades darker and longer. She wore a pair of white cloth shorts and an orange top that tied around her neck. The multitude of bracelets and rings on her arms rattled quietly as she innocently put her hands behind her back, grinning at her elder sister.

Yuna grinned and shook her head. Yuna, now nineteen, was dressed in a brown ruffled skirt and a decorative blue, adorned with beads from the island—which revealed a small portion of her midriff. A pair of long earrings hung from her ears, with a matching necklace. She as well was adorned in jewelry from head to toe.

Once again, she shot a glance outside. _Any minute now,_ she thought with excitement. She remembered the conversation she had held with Chappu earlier.

"_Remember, I don't want anyone else to know about this."_

_Yuna nodded. "You've made that clear enough."_

"_Good," the young man continued with a grin. "Alright, when I give the signal, you and Madi come out of your house. Hang around for a bit so it doesn't look suspicious."_

_Yuna couldn't hold back a giggle. "You sound like you're planning some secret invasion."_

_Chappu shrugged. "Perhaps I am. Now, what are you going to do after three minutes, _exactly_?"_

_Sighing, Yuna repeated back the steps that Chappu had told her at least twenty times in the last hour._

_Chappu nodded after Yuna finished. "Good. You better not mess this one up, okay?"_

_Yuna bobbed her head. "It'll all be fine," she said, leaning up and giving her friend a peck on the cheek._

_He let out a breath. "I sure hope so…"_

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Madi insisted, shoving Yuna to the side.

"Quiet," Yuna giggled, stepping aside to let Madi watch.

"Wait… I think… yeah!" She shot a grin at Yuna and then looked back.

"What?" Yuna demanded shoving Madi back and glancing out of the hut. _Well, she was right! _She picked out Chappu's figure, which begun to toss a stick for a dog, who chased it down and then dashed back to Chappu, who repeated the process.

"Weird signal, eh?" Madi said.

Yuna nodded with a laugh, and then beckoned her sister to follow her out of the tent. The two of them trotted as 'unsuspiciously' as possible up to the fire light. Chappu turned around and winked at them as they passed, continuing his game of fetch with the mutt.

"He-e-e-ey Yuna! Madi! How ya doin'?" Chappu's older brother, Wakka, walked up to the two girls, his red hair glinting in the light.

Yuna smiled at him. "Hi, Wakka." Madi waved.

"Where you been? You missed half the party!"

Madi shrugged. "I wasn't feeling too great. Yuna, being her loving old self," she said, nudging her sister in the ribs, "decided to stick around with me."

Yuna nodded. The story was one that Chappu had made up (along with multitudes of other excuses for any occasion).

The small talk continued for the next few minutes, both Yuna and Madi acting as if nothing was up. After a bit, Chappu suddenly started coughing violently. Wakka frowned and then struck his brother on his back, trying to help him overcome the phlegm apparently caught in his throat. Madi couldn't help a grin, and quickly masked her emotion in a fit of her own.

Yuna rolled her eyes, but then kept the plan up. She glanced around the group of Besaid-dwellers, just as Chappu was pulling out of his coughing attack. Yuna frowned, and then said, "Where's Lulu?"

Chappu shrugged, going along with it. "I dunno… she never seems to want to come out to these things. Crazy one, she is," he said with a smirk.

"Well, she should at least give it a shot," Madi said with a grin. "Yuna, let's go get her."

Yuna bobbed her head up and down, and the two went skipping off.

"Chappu's going pretty crazy about this, eh?" Madi whispered once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Sure is. But it's so adorable," Yuna replied, batting her eyelashes and swooning a bit.

Her sister giggled, and then began walking off in the direction of Lulu's home. Yuna doubled back around the small circle, staying out of sight, until she came to Chappu's hut. She ducked inside and glanced around until she spotted the square wooden box lying on the bedside table. She reached over and grabbed it, cradling it in her arms. It was heavier than she expected. She shot a look behind her, just incase, and then peeked inside. It was padded with dark green velvet, which Yuna suspected was expensive. In the center of the cushion lay a smooth silver ring. It was inlaid with bronze in the pattern of a swirling ivy branch. A quiet gasp emitted from Yuna's parted lips. _It's beautiful, _she thought, slowly reaching into the box and picking it up and holding it in her palm. She set the box back on the table, her eyes fixed on the ring.

At first she had wondered about this bit of the plan, and she'd asked Chappu why he couldn't just have the ring with him. He replied, saying that the ring hadn't even arrived yet (he had ordered it specially from Guadosalam) and it was being delivered to his house that evening. He figured it would raise a few eyebrows if he dashed off to get it, so instead Yuna and Madi would fetch Lulu and the ring. She closed her fist, concealing the ring in her hand and turned, exiting the hut.

Stepping back into the light, Yuna raced back towards Lulu's hut, where the mage and her sister were now exiting. Lulu glanced at Yuna as she darted up and stopped, panting a little.

"Hello, Lulu," she said brightly. "I had to run and get a… drink," she lied quickly, shooting a silencing glance at her sister. Who knew what the girl might accidentally spill to Lulu…

"Of course," Lulu said, glancing between the sisters suspiciously. "And might I ask why it is so important that I come outside tonight? Madison didn't specify."

Yuna glared discretely at her sister. _Maybe she won't spill anything, but she'll leave things out…_

Stepping in, Yuna pointed up at the sky. "Shooting stars are _everywhere._ Wouldn't want you to miss it."

Lulu didn't look convinced. Madi nodded as the woman looked over at her, offering her consent. "C'mon, now!" Dragging Lulu by the hand, Madi set off for the fire. Yuna rolled her eyes a bit, but followed.

Chappu smiled as the three came into the light. "There you are, Lu," he said, going over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. As the two sweethearts were talking, Yuna discreetly slipped by Chappu, 'accidentally' brushing his hand with hers and transferring the ring.

_All as planed, _she thought with a smile, knowing that the last few steps in the procedure were coming soon. She sat down to Madi on an old log placed near the fire, who was already intently watching the couple.

"So… what's this I hear about shooting stars?" Lulu asked, glancing warily up at the night sky.

"How's that?" Chappu replied. "I haven't seen a single one… huh…"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "That's not what I heard."

"Well, I suppose you heard wrong." Taking Lulu by the hand, he lead her closer to the fire, and then continued, much louder. "But I want _everyone _to hear this right. I love this woman more than life itself… and I don't know what I'd do without her." The laughter and talking stopped and all eyes turned to the couple. Lulu blushed a little in the fire light, something seen rarely on the normally subdued mage's cheeks.

"And that's why," Chappu continued, fiddling with the ring behind his back, "I want everyone to see this…" Grinning at Lulu, he dropped down onto one knee and pulled the ring from behind his back. Madi squeezed Yuna's arm and giggled quietly. Yuna grinned as she watched. Wakka just stared, his mouth open slightly. Lulu's mouth had dropped as well as she began to lose all of the composure she normally held. Chappu was grinning like a fool.

_So romantic._

"Lulu… marry me?" Chappu said in the silence.

A moment's hesitation, and then Lulu blinked herself out of the odd trance-like state she had been in. "Chappu, you bastard fool… don't ever put me on the spot like this again." Tears were brimming in her eyes as she joined him on the ground and let him slip the ring onto her finger.

The silence ended there with a loud holler from the people of Besaid. Wakka was the first to reach to couple, tackling his brother to the ground. "What you got going through your head that you don't tell your big brother, eh?" he said with a grin. Yuna and Madi both sprang up and ran over to Lulu, hugging her. The rest of the people gathered around, watching the excitement

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Yuna felt herself drifting off to sleep. It was late; it had to be nearly two or three in the morning. The excitement had settled in the town hours ago, and took a few more for Yuna and Madi to unwind. 

The small hut seemed empty. Her sister was already breathing steadily across the room from her on her own bed. A small flap was all that separated them from their parents' room. Their parents, however, were not their. They had left on some little 'excursion' to Kilika.

Yuna rolled over and sighed, looking up at the blank ceiling. She closed her eyes and took a few deep, long breaths, trying to calm herself down. _Just sleep. Dream…_

And that is what she did…

_The water swirled around her gently. She was sobbing. She had no clue why, or any recollection as to what this place was._

_She heard her name. She looked up. A boy stood across from her, his blonde hair matted from the water, cerulean eyes concentrated on her. He gently placed his arms on her shoulder. He leaned in, closer… closer… their faces only millimeters away._

_The scene abruptly changed, and she found herself standing on the deck of a boat. Tumultuous waves… something rising from the water, a monster. He was there, again. She fell… but he grabbed her hand… stopping her from being swept away…_

_Again, the dream changed, and she was standing on a building, high above a city. She was wearing an ornate gown. Multitudes of people were about, watching her. She felt nothing underneath her heels, realizing that she was on the edge of emptiness. He was there. He was watching her, his eyes concerned, as if begging her silently not to do this. "Don't worry," she heard herself say. "I can fly…"_

_One last time, it changed. Everything was black. Yuna seemed to be floating in… nothing…_

_And there he was._

_He watched her, silently._

"_Who are you?" she demanded. She knew… but… couldn't put a finger on it._

"_You know me," he replied, his voice soft. "Please, Yuna… remember… remember me…"_

"_I don't! I don't know you!" Yuna almost screamed as she collapsed to her knees. She felt wetness on her cheeks, and realized she was crying. _Why?_ she thought. _Am I… angry? Or is because…

"_Because you can't remember." Yuna looked up to the young man standing across from her. He looked somber, as if speaking the words pained him. "Yuna… you have to remember. For my sake…"_

* * *

**Rhiely: **Alright! So there you have it! Can you figure it out? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Heheh... we know! ... Kinda. o.o Anywhoo, read and review!

Hey, that rhymed!

_Red Head Al Bheds_


End file.
